


Fragments

by candlelight27



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Licking, Multi, Nudity, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tit Slapping, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vikings, prompts, silly Hvitserk, viking feast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelight27/pseuds/candlelight27
Summary: A collection of Vikings drabbles, mainly from Tumblr. Ratings, warnings and characters vary.Please BE CAREFUL with the warnings.





	1. Heathen Army Game with Ragnar, Harald and Halfdan

**Author's Note:**

> This first drabble was a prompt for a Heathen Army Game on Tumblr by @whenimaunicorn.
> 
> "Choose one to slap, one to lick, and one to fondle: Ragnar, Harald, Halfdan"
> 
> WARNINGS: smut (fingering, slapping and licking), DUB-CON because of alcohol

People had been celebrating all night. In the wee hours few brave ones were still conscious and in the hall. But as games started, more ale was consumed and the number was reduced.

“Apparently we are the ones left for this round.” Said Ragnar when he saw his own brother, Rollo, sound asleep. 

“And enough we are.” Replied Harald. He directed at you a dangerous glance. 

“Then, dear [Name], it’s your time to choose.”

You stood before them, tipsy as you were. You considered your possibilities, somehow deeming wise teasing each of the men since none would be able to see. 

 

The rules were long forgotten and you didn’t even bother to remind your victims. Harald and Ragnar watched with hungry eyes how you approached Halfdan first. He smiles, knowing that you’d slap him. Earlier, even before the mead had any effect, in a infamous game or truth or dare he had managed to throw you inside a drinking trough. 

You circle him: you’ve found the best revenge possible. Even though he was expecting the slap, it took him by surprise when you tugged his breeches down. The next thing you do is smack his bare arse. You can hear both Harald and Ragnar’s amusing laughs while Halfdan was utterly shocked. He pulled his breeches to cover himself.

“I hope that will prevent you from throwing more women around.” You smirked at them.

“If that’s what I get in exchange I think I’ll do it more frequently.” 

 

You decided to ignore the smart remarks of Halfdan and moved near his brother. You looked at him and saw the collar of his tunic had been stretched, probably in another of the fun activities of the night. This helped you make up your mind.

You came face to face with him, drinking in those eyes. Your hand found his shoulder and took the fabric off him. Harald, guessing your intentions, lowered his body so you could reach wherever easily. He released a grunt at the moment your tongue found his skin. You left a wet trail on his broad shoulders, but you didn’t stop when you met his neck. Instead you slid your tongue slowly, pressing on specific spots that got him shuddering. 

You parted from Harald, yet you could not read his expression. You were already too drunk on mead and arousal to think properly. 

 

Last but not least, it was Ragnar’s turn. The brothers were watching intently. Ragnar did knew that you had to fondle him, but he had no idea what would be your place of choice. Still, he looked confident as always, his full attention placed on you.

“I’m waiting, [Name].” He provoked you. 

Not wanting to directly grab his manhood, you embraced him and grabbed his arse. You knead his cheeks, strong and flexible of all his years battling. When your palms were satisfied, giving a final squeeze, you moved them to the bone of his hips and massaged his lower abdomen. His skin was warm and his chiseled muscles felt heavenly. Something hard poked you through your clothes, so you decided it was enough.

 

You stepped back. Ragnar was trying to conceal his pants, his smile more wicked than usual. Harald and Halfdan shared a mischievous glance of complicity.

“Now, my friends, it’s only fair that we have a round each.” Harald stated. You grew hotter, for you knew what he meant to do.

“I have a better idea, Harald.” Intervened Ragnar. “It will save us some unnecessary slaps.” 

You couldn’t ask anything, a yelp on your lips instead,because Ragnar pulled you to his laps as he found somewhere to sit. He caged you with his arms, impeding your movement. His hands rested on your thighs and they moved the same way yours had around his body. 

“You see, we’ll just skip to the best part.” Ragnar whispered. 

“Can I start?” Halfdan asked, but he wasn’t waiting for an answer. He has already all over you. 

“He’s always liked licking.” Harald suggested.

Ragnar took the hint and lifted your own tunic, uncovering your breasts. Halfdan kneeled on level with your torso. His beard tickled your sensitive skin, and even though you wanted to squirm you couldn’t, because Ragnar was restraining you. 

Halfdan gave you a lick on the valley of your breasts. He moved his tongue to the soft mound of flesh at his left. You moaned, his cat-like licks on your nipple sending shivers to your body. 

Ragnars’ hands dipped lower and found their way under your pants. His erection was pressed against your backside. 

“You are neglecting the other, brother.” He commented, his tone coated with lust. Halfdan complied happily, not leaving trace untouched. 

He moved away and Harald took his place. He leant on your legs. Ragnar touched your core, teasingly, and you moaned again.

“I see you are treating her down. Make sure she enjoys it.”

“Count on it.” His fingers then circled your bundle of nerves. You nearly screamed given that Harald took each of your nipples and pinched them. 

“That’s not fondling, nor licking nor slapping.” Halfdan pointed.

You felt Ragnar’s fingers burying inside you, his palm firm against your clitoris. Harald actually listened to his brother. He started slapping your tits, hard enough to leave the skin flushed. You were now emitting a loud range of noises. 

Suddenly harald stopped, and Ragnar removed your hand from your crotch. He covered you with your tunic once more, but stayed under you. 

“Have you learnt you should not tease us like that again, [Name]?” Halfdan chuckled.

“The problem is... What do we do with you now?” You couldn’t say anything, so Harald continued. “Any suggestion, Ragnar?” 


	2. "I haven't slept in four days..." with Hvitserk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Propmted by the lovely whenimaunicorn on Tumblr. - "I haven't slept in four days..." for Hvitserk
> 
> No warnings for this one, except fluff and silliness. Enjoy!

You hear a noise outside. Careful and silent, you leave the loom taking the axe next to you. Your steps are slow as you approach the entrance of your hut. It’s late, and living in the woods, you aren’t used to have late company. However, before you can even rise your axe, the door opens. There’s no movement and you have to squint your eyes to see something among the darkness.

You are surprised when you find a tired looking Hvitserk smiling weakly.

“What are you doing here?” You ask, discarding the weapon. You invite him inside with a gesture of your hand.

“Can’t I visit my favourite person in Kattegat?” He lies down on your bed.

“It’s not very proper that you visit an unmarried woman in the middle of the night.” He huffs. “Much less a prince visiting an unmarried commoner...”

“Since when do you care about formalities?”

“Just what are you doing here?” You ask again with a sigh.

“I haven’t slept in four days...” He looks at you with big, pleading eyes, their green dull due to the lack of sleep. “Ivar is hurting. He shouts during the day and he tries not to at night, but still it’s impossible to fall asleep.”

You sit on the edge of the bed. His eyes are almost closed and you can’t keep the smile creeping to your lips.

“Fine. Sleep here.” You try to feign annoyance. But just before you can stand up to return to your doings, his hands wraps on your wrist and takes you down to his chest. “Hvitserk!”

“Hvitserk! This isn’t proper!” He mocked your voice.

“Shut up and sleep or I’ll kick you out.” You mutter as you make yourself comfortable on top of him. He is warm, his arms around your waist, your face on the crook of his neck. You don’t realise your eyelids fall at the rhythm of his breathing.


	3. "There's only one bed..." with Harald and Halfdan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Nudity
> 
> Prompted by whenimaunicorn on Tumblr. I gotta love her prompts. - "There's only one bed..." with the murderbros (it can be a big bed though)

“We have to stay the night. The storm is too strong.” Halfdan states.

You start a fire, hoping the warmth of it will solace your cold body. Your clothes are wet because of the snow and the way the cling to your forms is uncomfortable.

“There’s only one bed...” Harald comments to see your reaction.

He knows your deep love for him and his brother. It’s easily seen in the way you look at them during feasts, in your relief when you see them after a battle. Your attempts to avoid them only fuel Harald’s determination to make you react. He also knows why you don’t want to show your emotions; you clearly think you are not enough for neither of them. He laughs to himself at your stupidity; both of them are willing to take you and fulfill your every wish.

Seeing you are ignoring him, he makes his way towards you, slow and menacing as a wolf. He has the perfect idea to make you realise you are more than worthy for them.

“You should take your clothes off.” You turn around abruptly, your eyes wide. “Otherwise you will get a really bad cold.”

Halfdan chuckles on the other side of the room, already taking off his tunic and breeches. You can’t tear your stare from him. The light of the flames dance on his skin, and for a moment he looks like a god.

Your king kneels next to you. He places his hands on your shoulders. Your attention falls on him. Your breathing is speeding.

“Do you want help?” He offers.

“My king-”

“Call me Harald.” He cuts your sentence. “Do you want to be ill, then?”

“No, it’s not that...”

“If it’s shame, you shouldn’t be afraid of showing your body.” His voice is silk on your ears. “You are the most beautiful being we have ever seen. Am I wrong, brother?”

“No, you are more than right. We have already talked about this.”

You blush. There’s inquire in your pupils, and Harald nods as an answer.

“I’m afraid you are expecting too much of a simple villager…” You shake your head, transforming your doubts into words.

“That’s where you are mistaken, my dear one.” He slips your dress down your arms teasingly, drinking in the excitement of seeing your skin for the first time. He dares to leave a kiss on you neck. “We are not expecting anything from you. On the other hand, we are dying to satisfy any expectation you have about us.”

Halfdan licks his lips. He is glad his brother was there to make you melt. He steps closer and can observe your tender features displaying hope. He thinks you are going to be trouble he’s experiencing certain feelings he had never believed he had, but he can’t deny his desires. Harald frees your breasts, undid the laces and took it completely off. He stands up as soon as he is done, taking his own shirt off. You are panting at their nudity.

“Let’s all go to bed.”

Halfdan is already there in his naked glory, and Harald lowers his breeches. You go to them, a bud of happiness on your chest.


	4. "Open up" with Ragnar and Rollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: NON-CON and RAPE FANTASY. Please be careful with this. Do not read if this causes any kind of trigger for you, or simply dislike such content. 
> 
> Original tumblr prompt by whenimaunicorn: "Open up" any Vikings character of your choice

The knife that was on your neck now is travelling down your body, destroying your clothes in its way and exposing you to the Viking invaders.

They had cornered you on your own house after your husband had left running. Your chest heaves at the same pace your skin reveals. The blue eyes of the man in front of you display an inhuman hunger that scares you. However, it scares you, but not the same way the dark speeches of the monks do. What scares you is the way your whole being is reacting to this stranger.

“England hides its gems so well, don’t you think so, brother?” The fairer man talks to the dark-haired one, who is observing everything that’s happening.

“That’s why we came here to raid.” He gulps a bottle of wine he had found on your kitchen.

You are naked in front of them. The cold air hardens your nipples and warms your core. The man in front of you keeps going. He makes the blade dance on your clavicles, down the valley of your breasts, down your navel, until it passes your thigh. Tears run down your face. Your husband had never made you this aroused in your years of marriage.

“I think she likes it.” He laughs. The man in the back comes closer to observe you. You feel vulnerable, yet you are unable to move. You blame the knife.

“Isn’t this a sin?” The dark-haired one roars. “You must be a very filthy one.”

Without warning, the blond man inserts a finger in your cunt. You moan in surprise.

“She’s so wet.” He adds another one and pumps them in and out of you. He brushes something whose existence was unknown to you. Shocks of pleasure were sent through your limbs. Amused, he presses his thumb to the bump you had accidentally grazed when you washed yourself. This time you can’t help but buck your hips.

“You take the front, and I take the back?” His brother suggests.

“Sounds good to me.” He confirms, thrusting his fingers one last time before forcing you to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! And I'm sorry for the lack of updates lately. Lots of love for everyone.


End file.
